


Unforgettable - Attack On Titan-

by The_Pastel_Trash



Series: Autumn and Caitlyn's Adventures In Fandoms [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, OC, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pastel_Trash/pseuds/The_Pastel_Trash
Summary: "On that day, mankind received a grim reminder. We lived in fear of the Titans, and were disgraced to live in these cages we called walls." -- ErenFollow The Lives of three women who are risking their lives for humanity: Autumn, Caitlyn, And Elise.There's betrayal, love, death, titan shifters, a short clean-freak who loves drinking tea, a crazy scientist who loves experimenting, a hot-headed boy who wants to get rid of all the Titans, a calm girl who's secretly in love with her foster brother and loves her red scarf, a boy who loves reading and wants to see the outside world, a girl who is in love with food, a commander who has huge eyebrows and sacrifices lives to save humanity, and much more people to describe.Come read and find out what happens! But I can tell you one thing, The three girls' lives will be unforgettable, all there friends and loved ones - Unforgettable.





	1. To You, 2,000 Years From Now

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey guys! I'm making this new Story of three of my OC's which are; Autumn, Caitlyn, and Elise. I'm following the manga and Autumn will be mentioned at the end of episode/chapter 2 maybe since the manga is VERY different from the anime. Elise will appear when Levi gets introduced and all that stuff. I'll be changing some stuff too. Oh, you guys will get confused/curious as the story progresses because you'll learn a lot of the three girls' secrets~

"That day, the human race remembered... The terror of being dominated by **THEM**... And the shame of being held captive in a birdcage."

 

******

 

"All personnel... Prepare for battle!!" The commander of the Survey corps ordered over the sounds of the horse's hooves hitting the ground repeatedly. As they ride into the forest of tall trees, Erwin Smith spots a titan coming out of the trees. "400 Meters to target!! IT'S HEADING THIS WAY!!" The blonde and blue-eyed man yelled.

"Just as we practiced, split into five groups!!" Shadis, the commander of the survey corps, pauses to see everyone doing as he ordered, "We'll be the decoys!!"

"100 meters to target!!" Erwin, once again, yelled.

As they split into five groups Shadis orders for all attack groups switch to vertical maneuvering. They do as they're ordered to do.

"We strike at the same time from all directions!"

"Let's teach this thing...

... THE POWER OF THE HUMAN RACE!!"

 

***************

"See you later..."

 

"EREN!!"

"Mm...?"

"Wake Up. It'll get dark if we don't go home now." Mikasa stated while shaking his shoulders as Eren sits in front of a tree and leaning on it. "Huh? Mikasa... Aww, when did your hair get so long...?" Eren said while in a daze still. "Were you really so sound asleep that you were still dreaming when you woke up?" Mikasa sighed as she starts to walk home but stops and turns around to face Eren as she hears him talk, "No... But I feel like I just had the longest dream..." He pauses, "What was it? Now i can't remember..." Mikasa's eyes widen at the sight of her foster brother crying. "Eren? Why... Are you Crying?" Eren goes confused but he moves his hand up to his face and wipes his eye.

 

 

**|Year 845|**

 

 

The two siblings start walking back home from collecting wood. Eren keeps sniffing and glares at Mikasa. "Don't tell anyone that I was crying" He sniffs once again. "I won't," Mikasa promised.

"You were crying Eren?!" A girl's voice stated with worry behind them. The two look at one of their best friends who has brown hair and crystal blue eyes that are filled with worry for Eren. "C-Caityln!?" Eren stuttered. The three start walking again.

"Eren was crying for no reason," Mikasa stated with no expression on her face as usual. Eren glares at Mikasa. "Why don't you have your dad examine you?" Caitlyn suggested. Eren blushes out of embarrassment, "Don't be stupid! Like I can tell my old man about THIS?!" The three didn't even notice the fourth presence. "What are you crying about, Eren?"

"M-Mr. Hannes!" Eren Exclaimed in shock and in embarrassment."Did Mikasa get mad at you for something?" Hannes keeled to Eren's height. "HUH?! What makes you think I'm crying?! You reek of liquor!!" Eren covered his nose. "Drinking again?!" Caitlyn started with a frown on her face, looking at Hannes' comrades drinking. "Would you three like to join in?" Hannes asked the three friends. "No... Um... What about your work?" Asked the brown haired boy.

"Oh, we're on gate duty today. We get hungry and thirsty hanging out here all day. What's the big deal if liquor happens to be among the rations sometimes?" Hannes wobbled. "But in an emergency, would you be able to fight drunk?!" Eren exclaimed in anger. Hannes is silent and looks over to his comrades who shrug at him. "What kind of emergency?" Hannes asked confused.

"...!! I don't believe this! It's obvious! I'm talking about if they broke down the wall... AND INVADE THE TOWN!!" Eren yelled in anger at the drunkard.

"Hey, Eren! Don't suddenly raise your voice like that..." Hannes complained while covering his ears. "Hahaha... The Doctor's son has spirit! If the bastards break through the wall, we'll be on top of the situation. But I tell ya ... that hasn't happened in a hundred years!" Hannes' comrade stated.

"That doesn't mean it won't happen." Caitlyn crossed her arms with a scowl on her face. Eren nodded, agreeing with her. "It's also dangerous to feel at ease like this! My father says so!" Eren exclaimed.

"Well... You may be right." Hannes paused, "I'm not gonna second-guess Dr. Yeager, this town's benefactor... But y'know... When you become a soldier, you get your chance to see 'em, hanging around outside the wall while you're on wall defense duty or whatever... And I just cant 'em even putting a dent in this 50-meter fortress."

"Then you're not even prepared to fight 'em in the first place, are you?!" Eren asked in anger. "Nope," Hannes answered. Eren's eyes widen at his answer, "W-What the hell?! So stop calling yourselves a 'Garrison' and make it the 'wall construction corps' instead!" Hannes smiles as he hears Eren's comment, "That ain't a bad idea either!" Hannes paused once again, "You have soldiers on active duty when the situation has gone to hell... On the other hand, when the guys and i are mocked as good-for-nothing sponges, that tells you we're all livin' in a time of peace, am I right?" Eren goes silent.

Caitlyn walks up ahead of her two friends, knowing where the conversation was headed to and not wanting to hear her hot-headed friend yell. Soon after walking ahead her two friends catch up with her, it goes silent as they resume walking. Mikasa is the first one to break the silence, "Eren, Caitlyn... You two should change your mind about joining the Survey Corps, I don't want you two to get killed..." Eren's eyes go wide at what his foster sister said. "WHAT...?!" Caitlyn sighed at Eren yelling. "Mikasa I won't be changing my mind. I wanna protect my family, I wanna protect you guys, my friends, everyone. That will only happen if I join the Survey Corps." Caitlyn smiled warmly towards her only female friend, Mikasa only nodded understandingly to her. "You gonna laugh at the Survey Corps too?!" Eren glared towards Mikasa. "Whether I'm laughing at them... Isn't the issue." Mikasa was about to continue but the bell rung. "The survey Corps is coming!! The front gate opening!" a nearby man yelled. "... The heroes are back...!! Let's go Caitlyn, Mikasa!!" Eren pulled the two girls with him, running towards the gate.

The three get to the gate on time but people are blocking their view. "Shit! I can't see with all the people!" Eren cursed while climbing up some crates followed by Mikasa and Caitlyn. As the survey Corps walk along the road the three are shocked to see all the injured soldiers. People start to yell at the soldiers in anger.

"Are these the only ones who made it back?"

"Looks like another massacre this time.."

"Even though over 100 of them set out in the survey... There are less than 20 people here... Did the rest get eaten?"

A woman started searching for her son but, yelling out his name, but she soon found out not all of his came back.

Caitlyn didn't want to hear it if they accomplished something which they always said yes but this time the commander broke down telling her - everyone the truth that they haven't accomplished anything. Caitlyn climbs down the crates just as the three hear a couple of men talking about how worthless the survey corps are. Eren grabs a stick from his stick carrier thingy and smacks one of the guys on their heads but before the guy can do anything to Eren, Mikasa grabs him and starts running with Caitlyn and having Eren being dragged to a wall in front of the three, Mikasa throws Eren into the brick wall.

As the two start bickering, Caitlyn laughs to herself as her two best friends continue arguing, one calm and emotionless while the other one is hot-headed and throwing a tantrum or that's what Caitlyn calls it. As the two start picking the wood up Caitlyn helps out, she doesn't have any wood, she was just out there messing around or that's what it seemed he knows. The three soon finish picking up the wood they start heading to Eren's house.

Caitlyn's Father and Mother and Eren's father, Grisha, all knew each other before Grisha met Carla. They both live next to each other, Caitlyn and Eren had both known each other since birth, well Eren only being 14 days older than her.

They soon reach their destination, Eren Yeager's house. As they walk in Eren announces there arrival, "We're home! Caitlyn's also here too!" Caitlyn waves towards Grisha and Carla, both have been Caitlyn's Uncle and Aunt. "Welcome Back you two! Caitlyn, you look nice as always, i hope your mother has been feeding you well! You two are late." Carla stated. Mikasa puts all the wood away while Eren walks to the table where his father sits reading a book, Caitlin just sits down in a chair at the table.

"Yeah.... Well.... Some stuff happened." Eren replied sheepishly. Eren glances to his dad, "Huh? Dad, you're going out now?"

"Yeah. I have to see a patient two towns up." Replied the brown haired boy's father, Grisha. "By the way Aunt Carla my mom will be coming over," Caitlyn informed her Aunt who nods in acknowledgment. Mikasa looks emotionless as always but seems she needs to say something, "Eren and Caitlyn said they want to join the survey corps." Caitlyn has never told her parents, Grisha, Carla, only Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. She knows that her mother and Carla would forbid it if they knew so she never told but now her Aunt knows and is probably going to tell her mom and dad.

"MIKASA!" Caitlyn exclaimed in shock and anger since her friend betrayed her. "M-Mikasa!! We told you not to tell them!" Eren Exclaimed in anger, knowing he'll be getting an earful with Caitlyn from both their moms. "Eren!! Caitlyn!! What are you two thinking! Especially you Caitlyn! I'll be telling your mother!! Do you two know how many people have died because they dared to venture outside the wall?!" She scolded while her husband has a curious look on his face as to why the two want to join the Survey Corps.

"I wanna protect the ones I love and if that means joining the survey corps then that's what I'll do and i wanna know what's out their, what outside of the walls..." Caitlyn looked down too nervous to watch their faces.

"I hate the idea of spending my who life... Inside the wall, ignorant of what's happening in the world outside!! And besides, if there's no one to carry on... Everyone who died up to now has died in vain!" Eren explained with determination in his eyes as he spoke.

"...I see.... Well, Id better be going. The boat leaves soon." Grisha stood up from the table and started towards the front door to leave, "Wait... Honey!" Carla paused, "Talk some sense into your son and niece!"

"Carla... It doesn't matter what anyone says. There's no holding back two Inquisitive Minds." Everyone looks wide-eyed at Grisha for what he had said. "... Eren, Caitlyn, When I get home... I'll show you what's in the basement... That I've been keeping secret all this time."

"R-Really?!" Eren exclaimed while smiling brightly. "Are you sure?!" Caitlyn asked in shock since he's told her that he would show her the basement secretly when she's older but without Eren there. He nods at both of them he then walks out of the house with all them following him out and wave goodbye as Grisha walks out of view. 'I still can't believe it....' Caitlyn thought.

"Caitlyn, Eren, I won't let you two.... Do anything as foolish as joining the survey corps!" Carla stated.

"What?! 'Foolish'...?! The way I see it... People who are satisfied living like caged birds... ARE THE REAL FOOLS!" Eren yelled while running away. Caitlyn goes chasing after him a minute after he yelled.

"Mikasa... That boy is foolhardy... So help him out if he gets in trouble, Caitlyn too." Carla asked.

"I will!" Mikasa stated while nodding understandingly. She then ran after the two.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Caitlyn was running she turned back to see Mikasa behind her from a long distance, Caitlyn stops and waits for her. As Mikasa catches up to Caitlyn the two females start running once again but finally catching up to Eren in no time. Mikasa and Caitlyn see Armin getting bullied as the two are behind Eren, once the bullies see Mikasa and Caitlyn they start running since one time they bullied Armin in front of Caitlyn and lets say she wasn't too happy and Caitlyn was escorted back to her house by the garrison well Hannes to be specific, Those bullies vowed to never bully Armin in front of Caitlyn again and Mikasa joins in with Caitlyn because of the bullies hurting Eren. Eren starts to brag about how they saw him and they ran away which isn't true... Eren then looks at Armin who is still on the ground his back leaning on the wall behind him. Eren walks up to him and holds his hand out for Armin to help him stand up but Armin says he can stand up by himself which he did.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So when I said the human race... Should eventually go to the outside world.... He punched me... and called me a "heretic"." Armin informed his friends while sniffling. "Damn it, why do people frown on even the slightest mention of wanting to go "outside"?" Eren threw a stick into the river that the four are sitting by.

"Well... It's because we've lived here peacefully inside the wall for 100 years now. People are afraid that if we go out carelessly, THEY could get in. Royal government policy says that even having an interest in going to the outside world is taboo." Armin explained to his hot-headed friend.

"In other words, the king is a coward!"

"... Your right about that. But i wonder if that's the only reason..."

"They're OUR lives! We can do what we want with them, right?"

"Absolutely... NOT!" Mikasa intervened. Silence falls over the four.

"..." the three of Mikasa's friends stare at her in shock, "NO way," Mikasa added.

"That reminds me, thanks for ratting Caitlyn and me out to mom and dad and now mom's gonna tell Caitlyn's mom!" Eren exclaimed in anger while Armin's eyes are wide. "I don't remember agreeing to keep it a secret," Mikasa replied while Eren and Caitlyn keep glaring at her.

"So... How'd they take it?" Armin asked curiously but knowing the answer already. "Of course... They weren't Pleased..." Eren replied to his blond friend. "....Naturally...." Armin sighed.

"W-What the hell?! Are you telling me and Caitlyn to give up on it too?1" Eren exclaimed at his friend.

"Look, i know how you feel... But come on, it's dangerous. I mean, for sure, i think the people who believe we'll be safe inside this will forever have a screw loose... Just because the wall hasn't been breached in 100 years... There's no guarantee that they won't break through it today, for example. " Armin explained but as soon as he finished the ground shook violently. The four stand up quickly, "W-what was that?! An earthquake?!" Eren guessed in fear. They see some people pointing towards the gate in astonishment and in fear. "Let's go check it out!" Caitlyn suggested, she then started to see the gate. The three-run after her. Caitlyn see's whats going on but freezes, Armin catches up to her, his eyes widen at the view and he freezes just like Caitlyn.

"Armin what is it...?!" Eren called out as he was still running through behind the buildings as Mikasa is behind him, he waits for Armin to call back at him but he was silent. "H-Hey... What the heck are you looking at?!" Eren yelled as he and Mikasa finally caught up with them but the two still didn't answer. Eren and Mikasa then looked at the gate/wall. The scene that made everyone freeze is that a huge hand clutches the top of the wall.

"It can't be...!!!" Armin gasped in fear. "TH-THAT WALL'S 50 MEERS HIGH..."

A steaming and skinless head rises up from behind the wall.

"....Ah.... One of them..." Eren paused as the full head rises up from behind the wall. "A TITAN!!" He yelled. Another titan climbed on top of the wall and pushed all the cannons off the wall. The titan that destroyed the cannons and killed some soldiers, that were on the wall still, had brown hair that turned to black at the ends with perfectly cut bangs, the bangs were shadowing her eyes, and was skinless but the flesh was dark gray and the titan's face and body resembled a wolf with the long teeth and the claws also. But the titan was a female and looked around 16 meters, she howls as a wolf when the taller Titan kicks the gate.

 

 

 

"That day, the human race remembered... The terror of being dominated by **THEM**... And the shame of being held captive in a birdcage."

 

 

 

**Word count - 2,877 words (or more)**

 


	2. That Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTACK ON TITAN SEASON 3 OFFICIAL SUBTITLE TRAILER IS OUT NOW! IT CAME OUT YESTERDAY AND THE SEASON IS COMING IN JULY! HERE IS THE LINK:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwie-ybq7vo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwie-ybq7vo
> 
> Attack on Titan season 3 subbed trailer that was released yesterday~~~

“As everyone knows, 107 years ago… The entire human race, save for us… was devoured by the Titans. Following that, our ancestors constructed mighty walls that the Titans couldn't get over… And thus successfully secured a safe, titan-free domain. That is, until five years ago… I’m sure many of you were present there… Five years ago, when tragedy struck again.” The lecture Commandant stated.

*********Flash Back Time - Get ready to get tissues….***********

“N-Noway… Even the biggest titans are less than 15 meters tall…! For its head to stick out over a 50-meter wall…!” Armin gasped out still in shock. “It’s Moving!!” Eren yelled The titan kicks the wall/gate, destroying it, the Female Titan that howled jumped off the wall into Shiganshina, she killed a lot of people by landing on them with her feet. The chunks of the stone gate/wall fly everywhere hitting tons of houses. The tall titan then vanishes which people named the Colossus Titan and for the female titan the Howling Titan.

“...I-It… Made a hole in the wall?!” Armin stuttered out. Everyone starts screaming in fear and starts running to the boats at the river. “The three of you, run! We have to get out of here before the Titans get in!!” Armin yelled but that didn’t stop Eren and Caitlyn run towards Eren’s house. “EREN!! CAITLYN!!” Both Armin and Mikasa called out.

“Those pieces of the wall fell near the houses!! Mom and Aunt are home!!” Eren yelled while continuing to run, Mikasa dashes after the two. Armin stands there in shock, his right-hand starts shaking, he holds onto his right hand, “It’s… Too Late… This town… WILL BE OVERRUN BY TITANS!!” Armin yelled but the three ignored him and kept running, hoping they would be okay.

  
‘There’s no way my house was hit!’ Eren thought as he keeps running towards his house passing by boulders and corpses that got hit by them, ‘I’m sure they’ve already escaped… When I round that corner… My house will be there… Just like always!’ Eren rounded the corner to be met with his worst fear. “Ah… DAMMIT!!” Eren yelled as the three keep running to the house that was hit by a boulder. “MOM!!!” Eren yelled Caitlyn could not believe her eyes, she too yelled mom just like Eren. The three run around the house and start picking up broken wood and throw them somewhere, As Caitlyn picks up a piece of wood she see’s her 8-month pregnant mother.

“MOM!!! Are you alright?!” Caitlyn asked with tears streaming down her face. “Y-yes… but I think the baby…” Caitlyn’s mother started crying as she couldn't feel the baby kick inside her or move inside her. Caitlyn’s mom and Carla are right next to each other, under the ruble of the house.

A large and heavy wooden beam is on both of them. “If we can lift the beam can save mom and aunt!” Eren exclaimed with hope, “Hurry to try and lift it!” The three were trying there hardest to lift the beam. But pounding could be heard, a pounding of a titans foot. The three look up to see the howling titan. She looks down to see her target, she reaches her hand out, it looks like she’s about to take Caitlyn but instead picks Caitlyn’s mother up without picking up the beam. Everyone watched in horror as the howling titan held Caitlyn's mother in front of the titan's mouth.

“Found you.” The howling titan stated with a smile then she put Caitlyn's mother inside her mouth and ate her. “MOM!!” Caitlyn yelled with more and more tears streaming down her face. The howling titan walks away, smiling. Caitlyn rubs her eyes and starts to try and lift the beam again. The other two help also. Carla kept telling them to run as another titan walks closer to them but Hannes comes to kill the titan and save the four of them but instead he takes the three, he carries Eren and Mikasa while somehow he’s holding Caitlyns hand while they run.

“Thank you…” Carla smiled at Hannes taking them from this place, “EREN!! MIKASA!! CAITLYN!! SURVIVE…!!!!” Carla yelled at them while more tears slide down her cheeks. The smiling titan starts to pick up the rubble, “...Ah… D… Don’t Go…” She whimpered quietly. The smiling titan finally had her in its grasps.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!” Eren yelled as he see’s all of it. The smiling titan puts Carla in its mouth and bites down by the ends of her legs.

AS Hannes runs about five minutes later Eren hits his nape so Hannes throws ran down and lets go of Caitlyn and Mikasa who runs to Eren and see’s if he’s okay. Eren stands up and starts yelling at Hannes for running away but it ends with Eren and Hannes crying. Hannes quickly guides the three to the boats where Hannes pulled some strings to get them on board.

Once the three are on board the boat starts moving but a Howl makes everyone look at wall Maria and see The Armored titan running through the gate, breaking it.

“I’m gonna destroy them!! Every last one… Of those Animals…. Thats on this earth!!” Eren declared while crying.

***********************End of Flash Back Time********************************

  
“We have paid the price for 100 years of peace with tragedy. Given the sense of crisis at the time, we were ill-prepared to cope with the sudden appearance of the Colossus Titan, The Howling Titan, and The Armored Titan… As a result, we have been forced to abandon our outer wall, Maria. Humanity’s sphere of influence has been driven back to where we are now. Wall Rose. It wouldn't be a surprise if that colossus titan, Howling Titan, and Armored Titan showed up… To destroy this wall right at this moment. Whenever that time does come, your duty will be to relieve the producers… And your lives to stand against the titan menace! Dedicate your hearts!”

“YES, SIR!!!” Every cadet saluted.  
“Today, you have completed your military training. I will now announce the ten among you who have obtained the top training results. Come forward if I call your name. At the head of The class, Autumn Padilla Morrow, Mikasa Ackerman, and Caitlyn Star. Second, Reiner Braun. Number three, Bertolt Hoover. Number Four, Annie Leonhart. Number five, Eren Yeager. Number Six, Jean Kirstein. Number Seven, Marco Bott. Number Eight, Connie Springer. Number nine, Sasha Blouse. And Number Ten, Krista Lenz. You are the top ten - Well the top ttwelve since three of you got tied for first.”

‘I finally made it… Next time it's gonna be OUR turn. Next time, The humans… WILL DEVOUR THE TITANS!!’


	3. Night Of the Disbanding Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sooo long guys!! Be prepared to read more than 3,000 words!~

“Now that you’ve completed your training… You have three choices. The Garrison; Which reinforces the walls, thereby protecting all of the towns. The Survey Corps; Prepared to sacrifice their lives outside the walls by defying the Titans in their own domain. ANd The Military Police Brigade; which exercises control over the king’s subjects and maintains order. Of course, out of you raw recruits, the only ones who CAN join the Military Police Brigade… Are the ten well 13 with the highest scores. Soon, I’ll be asking you which branch you want to be assigned to. But as of right now, the 104th training Corps is Officially disbanded! Dismissed!”

“YES, Sir!” The cadets replied and soon went to the mess hall for dinner.

*******

“Lucky bastards, making the top ten! I’m sure You’re gonna join the military police brigade, right?” A cadet said to Jean.

“Huh? That goes without saying! Why the hell else would I have aimed to crack top ten?!” Jean leaned back in his chair. “I’m going with the MPS, too.” Marco stated, “Getting to work near the king... It’s an honor!” Marco added as he was holding his cup to his mouth, Jean, sitting next to him, slammed his head down causing half of his face to go into his drink. “Are you still playing the goody-goody, Marco?” Jean asked as he slammed Marcos head into his drink. “Pfft!!” Marco replied, kinda drowning in his drink… “Tell me how you really feel… You can’t wait to get into the interior, right? We can finally escape this shitty, suffocating front-line town!! A safe comfortable life is waiting for us in the interior, right?!” Jean exclaimed.

“Wha… You… Sh-Shame on you! At least I’m not…”

“Oh, I’m sorry! My bad! I forgot you were a prize pupil!” Jean paused for a brief second then look towards his other comrades that are crowding near him, “But what would you guys do? I mean, getting to live in the interior, It’s almost unheard of right?! Or given the choice, would you rather stay here in this “human stronghold”, They like to call it?!”

“Well… None of us asked to be born in the border town. So if it meant having to cower in fright when you hear titan footsteps…” A cadet said trailing off at the end.

“Good answer… You’d all like to go to the interior, right? So… what about you guys?” Jean asked the people who are sitting at the same tables as him.

“I’m applying to the Military Police Brigade, too” Bertolt stated with pride.

“Autumn and I are Joining too… But I Don’t want anyone to think we’re like **YOU**.” Annie stated with disgust in her voice at the end. “HAHAHAHA!!” Jean just laughed it off. “ He’s annoying.” Autumn sighed in irritation. Autumn see’s Eren’s hands turn into fists from her table since she’s sitting next to her sister, she smirked in amusement, knowing whats gonna happen.

“Hey…” Eren stood up from his chair, “You said the interior is comfortable…?” Jean goes silent as Eren continues to speak, “Until five years ago, THIS town was part of the interior, too. Jean… You don’t have to go to the interior. I mean, Isn’t the interior of your brain soft enough for you?” Reiner’s drink came out of his nose since he was drinking his drink and started laughing at Eren’s joke, onto Armin, “S-Sorry!” Reiner apologized quickly while trying to help dry him off.

“Eren… Don’t.” Mikasa warned while Caitlyn was helping Reiner dry Armin off. “Are you trying to say… That I’m an idiot, Eren?” Jean asked him. “That's what he said and that he thinks he’s better than you all the way!” Autumn answered for Eren, Eren just glared at her which caused her to snicker. “Well, I’m not… I’m looking at reality. More than anyone and I’m better than you all the way.” Jean continued.

“Four years ago, twenty percent of the human population was sent out to recover territory stolen by the Titans. An all-out war was launched… And most of them ended up walking straight into a Titan’s mouth, swallowed whole. How many would we have needed to retake our land? For every one of them that we defeated, an average of 30 humans died. However, the number of titans who dominate this planet is a lot more than 1/30th of the human race. I think it’s crystal clear. Humanity… Doesn’t stand a chance against the Titans.” Jean finished, everyone had gone silent, “Sighhh… Look… It’s like a funeral in here, thanks to you.” Jean added.

“So what?” Eren replied while crossing his arms.

“Looks like another long speech about ‘killing all the Titans!’.” Autumn sighed but had curiosity gleam in her pure hazel eyes as she tightened her white bandana around her head, pulling her hair out of her face. And for some other reasons.

“Huh? Were you listening to me?” Jean asked angrily.

“So what you’re saying is, “I don’t think we can win, So I’m giving up.” Tell me what’s so good about giving up? Is it better to escape from reality to the point where you’re throwing away your hope? …In the first place… It’s given that we’d lose to the Titans in material terms. One of the causes of the defeat four years ago was our ignorance about the Titans… We lost then, but the information we gained will surely lead to our hope for the future. And yet you’re going to give up on developing strategies to fight them? Do you want o to be titan food that badly? Give me a break. I… I have a dream… It’s to exterminate the Titans and leave this cramped walled-up world. My dream is to explore… The Outside world.” Eren finished his speech.

“Ha! What the hell are you talking about?! You must be the one with the soft noggin’.” Jean replied.

“What?!”

“Look at them! Not a single person here agrees with you!”

“...Okay…. You’re right. I got it…” Eren breathed in and out, “So shove off to the interior… Having a defeatist like you here on the front line is bad for morale!”

“Of course, that's just what I’m gonna do, But you wanna go outside the wall, right? Go on ahead! The Titans you must love so much are waiting for you!”

The two go silent, “Pain in the Ass.” Eren mumbled, Jean just snickered. Both of them punch each other at the same time. They start fighting each other, punching, kicking, etc.

Autumn quickly stood up, her chair falling in the process, and dashed next to them. “Hey, Jean! Eren doesn’t think you’d be good enough for the Military Police and they’d kick you out and put you in the horse stables with your family!” Autumn egged on as the two keep fighting, “ Eren! Jean said that you wouldn’t accomplish your dream and that your just a poor Orphan!” As Eren threw a punch at jeans face, Jean stepped aside and Eren Accidentally punched Autumn in the nose. “WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE NOSE!” Autumn screamed while holding her nose, but she soon stopped and got into the fight. Autumn Pushed Jean back, he stumbled and fell on someone, Autumn then punched Eren in the stomach, as he kneeled down to hold his stomach in pain Autumn kneed him in the face and kicked him once more but down there where the sun doesn’t shine, she then stomped towards Annie and put her seat back and sat in it. While the brown haired girl did that Jean and Eren started fighting again.

“Come on, Eren! What’s wrong? If you’re having trouble against me, a mere human… You’re not fit to go up against the Titans!!” Jean threw a punch at him, but he put his arms in front of his face, dodging it. “Of course not, idiot!!” Eren kneed him in the ribcage. As the fight gets more intense, Mikasa picks Eren up from the ground.

“Jean, if you guys keep making a racket, the instructor's gonna come by!” Franz smiled at the two-toned haired boy.

“Hey… Franz…!! This is the highlight of the farewell party! Don’t stop me!!”

“Um, No… I think we’ve all had our fill.”

“Let’s stop fighting amongst ourselves!” Hannah intervened between the two guys.

“HEY! Put me down, Mikasa…!!” Eren exclaimed in embarrassment as the others were laughing at him.

“Tch. You’re lucky, Eren! Having Mikasa to carry you around like that!” Jean yelled while Franz and Hannah are holding him back, “I bet you’re planning t drag her into the survey corps just the same way!” He finished just as Mikasa carried Eren outside.

“What the hell, Autumn!” Caitlyn exclaimed as she stood up, Autumn stood up also as she heard what Caitlyn said, both now facing each other. “You just love egging people on!” Caitlyn exclaimed again at the shorter brunette. “Yeah because they’ll throw the first punch and then I’ll be able to beat the shit out of them! Oh, and it’s amusing to watch.” The shorter brunette answered while smirking. “So what? Are you gonna start something you can’t finish, I beat you every time, in everything, except teamwork but I still can beat your ass.” Autumn said while she put her hands on her hips, “Even if we are friends I ain't afraid to finish something even if it costs peoples lives.” Caitlyn stared at her in shock before she spoke, “I’m not gonna start anything it’s just I told you what happened to mine and his parents and you used that to make him angrier, that there, is a bitch move and your a complete bitch.”

“Thanks for telling me something I already know.”

“Have a nice life in The Military Police.” Caitlyn then started towards the doors with Armin, “Have a nice time in the survey corps, friend.” Autumn replied as the two left. Autumn truly loved making people angry, said, etc. She’s a sadistic person or that's what at least everyone thinks. Autumn sighed in irritation, ‘Why did I even do that… What am I even doing?’ she thought as she sat back down, besides Annie.

***

“The party’s breaking up, you two…” Armin paused as he and Caitlyn walked to their best friends, who are outside, “Let’s head back to the dorm.”

“Oh… hey, Armin, Caitlyn… Which branch are you two gonna apply to?” Eren asked but knowing Caitlyn’s answer.

“The survey corps, duh,” Caitlyn stated as she sat next to Mikasa.

“I’m gonna join The Survey Corps!” Armin exclaimed once he sat next to Eren.

“Are you serious?! I mean, you’re…” Eren trailed off at the end, “Yeah, I know… I’m weaker than the average person And it was a miracle that I passed the simulated combat graduation test…” Armin stated.

“But didn’t the instructor tell you to become a technician since you’re academically at the top of the class?!” Eren asked him but Armin was silent so Eren took that to continue, “Making an inefficient choice that disregards your strengths? I wouldn't call that courageous.”

“It wouldn’t matter!” Armin said which caused the three to go silent. The four then hear voices near them, they see some people from the Garrison which causes them to stand up and salute. Hannes see’s them and dismisses the other soldiers in the Garrison. He then walks to them, “uh… At ease. Discipline is important, but when it comes to you guys, I just can’t get used to it… Been a long time, huh…?!” Hannes smiled.

“I can’t get used to it either… A drunkard like you, now a squad leader in the garrison…” Eren stated in amazement. “Ah… You rugrats have gotten bigger again, haven’t you? I see… It has been five years since you came to this town, huh?” Hannes paused, “... I’m sorry… I couldn’t save your mother.”

“Enough about that already. You didn’t have a choice.” Eren said to him.

“... Before you guys were born… My family came down with the disease that killed so much of our town. But then one day, Dr. Yeager appeared with the antibody for it… My whole family was cured. I wanted to pay back that debt to your family, But now I’ll never get the chance…” Hannes remembered, “How many times do I have to hear this?” Eren sighed in irritation. “I still don’t have the slightest clue about where your father, Dr. Yeager, is. The only thing to possibly go on is your memory since you were the last one to see him… Do you remember anything?” Hannes asked the brown-haired boy.

Eren’s head throbbed in pain as he tried remembering the last time he saw his father, suddenly his legs buckled beneath him, causing him to fall on his knees. “Eren?!” Mikasa, Caitlyn, and Armin yelled in unison as they kneeled next to him, “Mr. Hannes!” Mikasa yelled at the adult, “O-Oh, that's right. Sorry… I totally forgot about that… Are you all right, Eren?!” Hannes asked with worry in his voice. Eren then spoke, “I’ll be okay... But why does this happen? Feels like my head’s… gonna split in Two! Even though… I can’t remember a damn thing..”

_“Dad..”_

_“Stop it! Dad!”_

_“What are you doing!”_

_“You’ve been acting crazy ever since mom died!!”_

_“EREN!!”_

_“HOLD OUT YOUR ARM!”_

“Eren…!!” Eren then gasped as he woke up, “...Are you okay? You collapsed right after that, So we carried you here to the dorm. You were crying out in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?” Armin explained and asked after he explained everything to Eren, “What **WAS** it about? ...huh…? I forgot already."

*******

“Y’know… They may call it a front-line town, but… we’re getting more people.” Eren stated as he saw a mother with her son while walking with Franz and Hannah, “Well, nothing HAS happened for five years now. People cannot live in fear forever.” Hannah said while looking at Franz and Eren, “Not to mention we’ve made the wall a lot stronger these past years.” Franz agreed with her, “Maybe that colossus titan, Howling Titan, and Armored titan gave up on us..” Hannah added with hope in her voice. “What’s that foolish crap?! Marriage has turned you soft!” Eren yelled at the two, “Wh-Who said we were Married?!” Hannah blushed at the thought, “To even think we’d make a good couple… You’re getting ahead of yourself, Eren!” Franze denied it.

“You two..”

*******

“What…?! you're gonna join the Survey Corps? Connie… You’re number eight, right?! Before, you said you were gonna join the MP brigade…” Eren said as he was cleaning a cannon (I know what he’s doing but I forgot the word) which was next to Connie who was also cleaning a cannon beside the cannon Eren is cleaning. “Naturally, the Military Police Brigade’s a wiser choice… But still…” Connie trailed off at the end.

“Your speech last night had an effect on him.” Thomas said to Eren, “W-Wrong!! I… It was… That’s Right! It was jean! I just don’t wanna be in the same branch as that Bastard!” Connie stated, “That doesn’t explain why you’d join the survey corps…” Thomas looked over to Connie. “S-Shut the hell up!! I decided for myself!” Connie replied.

“Don’t be so embarrassed! Sometimes even when you know what you SHOULD do, You still hesitate to follow through. Besides, You're not the only one…” Thomas said.

“Pardon me, but… Autumn and I borrowed a little meat from the senior officers’ private stock.” Sasha drooled as she showed them the meat. Everyone had wide eyes at what Sasha said.

“Sasha… You wanna get thrown into solitary..? Also, where’s Autumn?”

“You know, you really are dumb.”

“Scary dumb.”

“Let’s split it up later. Slice it, slap it between some bread… heeheehee…” She drooled at the thought.

“Put it back!” Connie exclaimed in anger.

“That’s right! Ever since our territory shrank, meat has became incredibly precious!” Mina scolded her, Sasha went silent as she put the meat in a crate, “Don’t worry. Autumn borrowed some meat too and she went to go share it with Annie. But once we recapture our territory… We’ll be able to keep more cows and sheep again.” Sasha smiled.

“I see your point. It’ll be like a celebration in anticipation of regaining Wall Maria. Once we eat it, all that’s left is preparing ourselves for the worst!!” Thomas grinned, “Thomas…” Eren questioned.

I’ll eat that meat, too!!” Samuel said, “I-I’ll have it too! So save some for me…!!” Mina joined in, “What are you standing there speechless for, Eren? You wanna get busted?” Samuel asked Eren. “It’s not lunch time yet!” Mina exclaimed.

Eren’s hands squeeze shut by his sides as he watches his comrades go back to there jobs.

“Damn it, why do people frown on… Even the slightest mention of going outside?”

‘That was… five years ago. Finally, after losing a third of our territory and 20% of the population… The human race is taking back its dignity. We can win… Humanity’s comeback… Begins Now!’ Eren thought. But as soon as he thought that, the colossus titan appeared behind the wall.

The steam from the colossus titan pushed the cadets backward, causing them to fall off the wall and into Trost, everyone starts screaming as they fall and get burnt by the steam.

“Everyone!! Ungh…!! Switch to vertical maneuvering gear!” Eren yelled as he switched to vertical maneuvering gear. “Right!!” Connie yelled as he did the same. Everyone did what they were told but Samuel seemed to be unconscious to do it, “HEY!! SAMUEL!!” Eren yelled as he saw him falling down. Sasha on instinct unhooked both of her wires from the wall and started running down the wall, she pressed a few buttons on her handle and shot out her wire and hook which went straight through Samuels foot and held him while doing that she also shot out here other wire and hooked it on to the wall so she wouldn’t fall. “Samuel! Don’t Move!” Sasha called out to him as he was waking up from the pain. “That was close…” Eren sighed in relief but soon his attention turned to the Colossus Titan’s hand gripping the wall. Suddenly the gate of Trost was kicked, demolishing it.

_“I’m gonna destroy them!! Each and every… Damn one of them!! Every... last one!!”_

“It broke through the wall… Again... The Titans are gonna come in again.. Dammit… The Titans really are gonna…” Connie exclaimed but never got to finish as Eren cut him off, getting all the attention of them.

“ **SASHA!!** Take care of Samuel!! **FIXED ARTILLERY SQUAD 4! PREPARE FOR COMBAT!! THE TARGET IS HERE!! THE COLOSSUS TITAN!! DON’T LET THIS CHANCE GET AWAY!! ONLY THE COLOSSUS TITAN CAN DESTROY THE WALL!! IF WE CAN JUST KILL HIM…!!”** Eren ordered.

Eren got up on the wall, “...Hello there. It’s been five years, huh…?” Eren glared at the colossus titan.

 


	4. First Battle

~I keep rewatching "A Slap On Titan" Its hilarious af. I still laugh at it, you should go watch it but it contains so much curse words and it's also very offensive but funny. It makes me la8gh me ass off every time.

Oh and I'm thinking of making an Attack On Titian Junior high fanfic of this. I will probably start it around chapter 15 -chapter 20. Should I? Comment if you think I should.~

The colossus titan lifted up its arm and swept it along the surface of the walls destroying the cannons. As its arm swept along the wall, Eren used his gear to maneuver out of the arms reach, making him jump off the wall hanging by a cord from his gear. He then saw an opening and shot his cord into the colossus titan's arm. Eren then got on top of his arm, Eren looks at the wall, his eyes widened at the realization.

'Bastard... He aimed for the fixed artillery...!! And that's not all! It was no coincidence that he went to the gate either!! Then he IS... Intelligent.' As Eren runs up its arm his ankle twists as the colossus titan's arm turn upside down. Eren shoots his cord further up its arm. 'But this is my chance!!' Eren thought. 'This is the only one that can break through the walls! If I can just kill it...!!' Eren then swings to its nape, 'He's slow!! I can do this!!' Eren thought as he was coming down for the kill, 'He's dead!!' As Eren was about to cut its nape steam clouded the colossus titan's body. The steam hits Eren, burning him, as he was about to kill it.

"Wha...?! It's hot?!" Eren gasped out, he then went for the kill slashing his blades but the blades hit the air.

'No Effect...!! Did I miss...?!' Eren than connected to the wall, hanging by a cord, he looks down to where the colossus titan was. 'No... Not that. He vanished...'

"The colossus titan disappeared!! Eren Did you Kill it?!"

"... No... It's just like five years ago... He suddenly appeared and suddenly vanished...!!" Eren stated with wide eyes.

Eren then got on top of the wall with the rest of his comrades, "...I'm sorry. I let him get away.." Eren apologized, "What are you apologizing for? We couldn't even move..." Thomas replied.

"Hey... Is this any time to chat?! Part of the wall's already destroyed! If it isn't plugged up fast, we'll get another titan incursion!!" Connie yelled to his friends. "What are you trainees doing?!" A garrison member exclaimed as he made it to them, "The strategy for dealing with a colossus titan appearance is already in motion! Report to your posts on the double! And if you made any contact with it, make a report to HQ!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good Luck to the advance team!"

**************

"Leave all material possessions behind! Please evacuate calmly! Regrettably, the survey corps, which has the most actual combat experience, is outside the wall on an exploratory expedition. Therefore, we in the Garrison are currently alone in repairing the wall and preparing for an incursion." They announced to the public.

"You trainees passed graduation drills! You're first-class soldiers now! This is your first operation, but we expect you to contribute!" a soldier yelled to the 104th cadet corp group.

"Don't worry, Hannah... I swear I'll protect you."

"Franz..."

Mikasa heard their conversation as she passed the two, looking for Eren, she finally spots him with Armin and Caitlyn. Eren and Caitlyn seem to try and calm Armin down. "Eren!" Mikasa called out to him but he ignores it, "Armin are you all right?!" Mikasa had gone silent waiting for the blond's answer.

"I-I'm fine! I'm sure things will settle down soon! S-Still... This isn't good! We've still got an eight-meter-high hole in the wall and no way to fix it quickly! They put that rock there to plug a hole, but we can't move it! And the moment we realize we can't fill in the hole, this town will be abandoned... After that, It's only a matter of time before they get through wall rose... To begin with... If the Titans felt like it... They could exterminate the human race at any time!!" Armin replied scared. "ARMIN!" Eren yelled at his friend while he helped Armin fill his gas tank. "Ah!! Calm Down!!" "... S-Sorry. I'm fine.." Armin stated as he calmed down. After that all the 104th cadet corp walked outside and lined up, waiting for there instructions.

"Just like in your training, each squad will take a different street. You're under Garrison Command. Your duties are support, communications, titan-killing and anything else that's needed. The Garrison will take vanguard... You trainers are middle guard... And the Garrison's elite unit will be rearguard. Time for us freeloaders to pay our tab. We've got to defend wall rose to the death... Until every last man, woman and child have safely Evacuated. Oh, and as you're aware, deserting in the face of the enemy is considered a capital offense. Be prepared to sacrifice our lives, people. DISMISSED!!"

"YES, SIR!!" They leave right after, getting into there squads.

"Urrggh!! Why did it have to be today...?! I'm supposed to go to the interior tomorrow!!" Jean held his head in one of his hands. Suddenly someone threw up and Krista helped them.

As Mikasa, Eren, Caitlyn, and Armin walk Mikasa starts a conversation with Eren, "If the battle gets hairy, find me." Eren looks at her with wide eyes, "Huh?! ...What are you talking about?1 We're in different squads!"

"Things don't go by the book in chaotic circumstances. I'll protect you, you too Caitlyn."

"... What is this "protection" stuff about...?!" Eren wondered as Caitlyn stared at Mikasa in surprise.

"Trainees Mikasa and Caitlyn!!" a higher up called out while walking to them with Autumn in tow, "You two have been specially assigned to rearguard! Get Over there!!" Caitlyn nods her head and salutes before walking towards autumn. While Mikasa has wide eyes, "... with my skill, I'd only be in the way!" Mikasa lied, "I'm not asking you your opinion!! The evac's going slowly right now, so we need the best of the best guards the public!"

"B-But...!" Mikasa tried to reason more with the higher up but Eren grabbed her shoulder, "Hey! That's Enough, Mikasa!" Eren head-butted her, "Humanity is on the brink of extinction and you're trying to dictate your own rules?!"

"...sorry.... I wasn't thinking with a clear head... But... I do have a favor to ask... Just one, please... Don't Die..." Right after Mikasa said that her, Caitlyn, Autumn, and the higher up started running to get to the rearguard as soon as possible, leaving Eren behind, 'I won't die... I can't die here.' Eren thought.

Eren and his squad were now on one of the roofs, 'I still don't know anything about the world outside our wall...' Eren then looked down, onto the streets, to see some people with horses carrying some of there belongings, 'Even in our remaining history books, nothing is written about the origin of the Titans. We know next to nothing about them.'

_"What we've learned about the Titans, such as their mode of life, we owe to the latest reports by the survey corps. We haven't been able to confirm whether the Titans possess human-like intelligence. Therefore, there is no precedent for mutual understanding between our races. The structure of the titan body is fundamentally different from other living beings... They have no sexual organs and the method by which they reproduce is unknown. Most of them tend to have a male physique. Their bodies have extremely high temperatures and, strangely, the show absolutely no interest in life forms other than humans. The titan's sole behavioral principle is eating human beings... But when we consider that they existed in an environment devoid of people for over 100years... We may make the conjecture that titans don't actually NEED to eat. Or in other words, their purpose isn't predatory... But rather purely killing. Also... The main reason the human race has been driven into a corner... Is the titan's astounding ability to survive. Since Long ago, humanity has possessed enough power to blow the titan's heads off. However. That alone wasn't enough to cope with them. There are individual differences, but in most cases, heads that are blown off regenerate in one or two minutes." The lecturer explained._

_"I don't believe it... Like it's not bad enough that they're huge..." a trainee stated._

_Marco raised his hand, "Teacher! So then... Are the titans invulnerable?!"_

_"No. they're not invulnerable... There's one way to fell a titan. Aim for the right here." The lecturer drew the back of a neck and circled it, "This area below the occipital region, at the nape of the neck. If a titan sustains major damage here, it doesn't regenerate but dies. For that very purpose, You must all master this Vertical maneuvering equipment. At present, the most efficacious means of repelling the enemy is through combat skills that make the best use of mobility. Each hand uses the grip of this device to operate the system. The firing mechanism at both sides of the waist launches an anchor. Steel wire discharged from inside a cylinder is reeled in through the pressurized gas. This replaceable blade is your weapon. In order to cut through a chunk of tough meat, the blade is made to be flexible. You use these two blades to slice through the area. If the attack hits the titan's vital spot, it dies instantly, before its regenerative system can kick in."_

_"Finally... Finally... We can be useful." Armin muttered with hope in his eyes._

As the squad keeps walking, Eren starts a conversation with Armin. "Armin... This is a good opportunity, don't you think? I mean, before applying for the survey corps... If we prove ourselves in this first battle, they'll make us fresh recruits... And watch how fast we get promoted up the ladder!!"

"... Yeah, no doubt." Armin smiled.

"Sorry to burst your bubble... But a lot of people from our class are applying for the Survey corps!!" Mina butted in, "You left me in the dust before, Eren, but this time, I'm keeping up!! And to make it interesting, let's see who can slay more titan!!" Thomas stated while he grinned.

"You're on, Thomas! As long as you don't fudge your numbers!!" Eren grinned, "Squad 34, advance!! Let's go!!"

"YEAHHHH!"

As the squad starts flying through the air they spot titans, "Wha...?! That's...?! They're even roping the middle guard in the vanguard?!" Eren gasped, "All those titans already..." Mina trailed off, "What's going on?! Usually, our peers on the vanguard hog all the action.."

"Even though not much time has passed... Has the advance guard collapsed?" Thomas asked.

'Its not like I was optimistic... But this...' Eren got pulled out of his thoughts when one of his comrades yelled, "IT'S AN ABNORMAL!"

As they were flying, the abnormal jumped towards them, "DODGE!!" They did as they were told, as they landed on the roof they looked at the abnormal and their eyes widened at the sight in front of them, Thomas was inside the abnormal's mouth, his lower body in its mouth.

"S-Shit!!" Thomas gasped out, he looked at his comrades with tears in his eyes, "T-THOMAS!!" Eren yelled as the titan swallowed his friend. "Wa...!! Wait!!" Eren yelled while he shot his anchors towards the titan as he watches the abnormal walk and climbs away, "No! Don't go off your own!" One of his comrades yelled at him, "EREN!!" He yelled. As Eren was flying through the air one of his comrades yelled to him, "There's another one below!" Eren looked down to see a titan jumping up below him. The titan then chomped his right foot off causing Eren to crash into a roof.

"No... Eren..."

"His leg..."

"H-Hey... This is no time to catch your breath!! Too dangerous!"

"One's coming!" they maneuver out of the way, "KILL IT!!" Mina shoots her anchor out at the titan's shoulder, but the titan's hand tugs her cord making her back fly into a wall. Armin watches his comrades and friends getting eaten. A titan see's mina and picks up and eats her head first, 'Why... Why do I... Have to watch... My comrades being eaten?' Armin thought. A titan with a long beard (Who looks like Santa) walks up to the roof where Armin is on, he then picks Armin up, 'Why... Won't... My body Move?' He asked himself as the Titan dropped him in its mouth. Armin slides down the titan's tongue while screaming for his dear life.

"A-Armin..." Eren huffed out as he pulled himself up.

_Eren looks at the sky in boredom as Caitlyn's plucking flowers from the grass, "Eren! Caitlyn! So here you are!!" Armin exclaimed as he ran up to him, Eren's attention now on the blond, Caitlyn's too, "What's up, Armin?" He asked as Armin sat down next to him on the grass, "This... My grandpa had it hidden away! It's a book about the outside world!" Armin Informed them._

_"A book about the outside world?! That's Illegal! You're gonna get caught by the MP brigade!" Eren warned his friend while Caitlyn had her eyes widened in amazement and curiosity and also shock, "This is much more important than that!! According to the book, The majority of this world is covered by water called the "sea"!!" Armin explained in amazement, "And it says the "sea" is all saltwater!!"_

_"...!! Salt?! L-Liar!! I mean, salt?! That would be a treasure trove! Merchants would've already exhausted the supply!!"_

_"No, That's the thing! The "sea" is so huge, it can't be depleted!"_

_"Woah... Armin that's incredible!" Caitlyn mused as she now was making a flower crown._

_"... That's just silly..." Eren denied it but the hope and amazement in Armin's eyes made him believe it. Armin quickly opened the book and showed his two friends, "And it's not just a heap of salt!! There's firewater! And ice ground! And fields of sand! The outside world must be ten times bigger than inside the wall!" Armin exclaimed, "The outside world..." Eren trailed off._

_"Eren! Caitlyn! Someday... I hope we... get to explore the outside world!"_

Eren than kneeled as he tried to stand up, a determination in his eyes.

"Ah... WAAAAA!" Armin screamed as he reached his right hand out to try and grab something, suddenly a hand gripped his wrist. Armin looked up with tears running down his cheeks to see Eren, all bloodied. Eren throws Armin out while holding the titan's teeth up, stopping it from coming down, "I think I'm... gonna die here...?" Eren reached his hand out towards Armin, "Hey... Armin... You... You told me about it... So I'm... going to the outside world..."

" **EREN!! QUICKLY!** " Armin yelled as he moved his hand to grab Eren's hand but the titan chomped down cutting his right arm off. Armin then screams in horror.

As Mikasa, Caitlyn, and Autumn walk to the rearguard they hear a scream, the three turn around and look with curiosity.

 


	5. ~SPECIAL~ #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~A special chapter since I might not be able to update soon. My mother is type 1 diabetic, she had an Insulin reaction which is when a person with diabetes goes confused or becomes unconscious because of low blood sugar (low sugar in the blood). With my mom she becomes disoriented and walks for a couple seconds then falls to the ground still awake and starts cussing, she once called my dad a ‘Fish Fucker’ I still laugh at that. She doesn’t remember after she comes out of it.
> 
> Anyways, last Friday, May 18th, she had an insulin reaction and was at the top of the stairs and fell down the stairs very hard, after me and my sister got her out of it, she couldn't remember anything, like my father who passed away. She kept asking where he was and ugh… so we took her to the hospital, she had a bloody nose and her right eye was bruised. Once we got to the hospital they took her and did tests and everything and we found out she had fractures on the right side of her face, she could remember everything later that day when she was getting CTI scan. When i visited her, her face got worse. More purple and swollen on her right side of her face. She got checked out of the ER that day and she insisted that my grandparents and uncle (who came when we informed them) would drive us to Las Cruces which is a City in New Mexico and that's 4 hours away. We got there, it was fun. We got back yesterday and my mom might have surgery cause the fractures.
> 
> Now let's get to the special! Request any scenarios or one with an X Reader where you're in it and you hang out with Caitlyn and Autumn, the other characters as well. Request!
> 
> OH and this special will let you see Autumn's personality more, this will kinda be all about Autumn. Don’t forget to take this poll that you’ll choose who your favorite OC is, is it Caitlyn Or Autumn? Oh, I took Elise out of the story, there will only be two OCs. ~
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, this chapter doesn't affect the storyline and doesn't matter.

|Special Chapter # 1 - The Day Off From Training|

   
“TODAY IS YOUR DAY OFF FROM TRAINING SO DON’T FUCKING BOTHER ME!” Shadis yelled at the cadets in training who were in the mess hall saluting him as he came in and yelled then left. The cadets sat back down and continued to eat their breakfast.

“‘Day Off’ Yeah right. We have to go buy shit and return them here! I have to go to a fucking pub and get Commander shadis’ alcohol!” Autumn exclaimed irritatedly. Everyone laughs at her comment, It been a year and a half since everyone joined the cadet corps and today they have a day off but they have to do a chore or whatever that they’re assigned to do, and everyone’s gotten used to her personality. They have never seen her flustered, scared, sad, and Serious. She’s never serious with them and they’ve never seen it.

So the guys made a bet that if they got her scared or flustered than they have to take care of the winner’s chore. They have until sundown to do it. The guys who made the bet are Reiner, Connie, Eren, Armin (He was dragged into it), Marco (Same with Armin), Jean, Bertolt, and Ymir. Ymir wanted to see her scared or flustered since she plays with peoples emotions. And if they do see it, they’ll be able to use it on her and make her scared or flustered or even cry.

“This’ll be hard…” Reiner sighed but agreed as the group who bet were at a table in the corner, “You guys are idiots…” Caitlyn sighed as she was standing next to the table they were at. “Haven’t you ever wondered what she looks like when she gets scared or flustered?” Ymir smirked mischievously, thinking about how she can win. “Well, that's mean!” Krista said as she was standing next to Caitlyn, Mikasa nodding in agreement. “I’ll give it a try first, I have an Idea…” Ymir said as she stood up, ‘Well if I can make Krista blush easily then I can make her blush’, Ymir thought since she has never treated Autumn like a girl since she and Autumn are tomboys, kinda like guys.

Ymir walked behind her, hoping Autumn didn’t hear her and Wrapped her arms around Autumn in a hug. Autumns eyes went wide, she heard someone but didn’t think that they would hug her! Autumn’s eyes went back, no wide eyes anymore. “You surprised me! You should’ve said you wanted a hug!” Autumn acted like nothing happened and got out of the hug, stood up and faced Ymir who was shocked that she didn’t become flustered or blush. Autumn then hugged her back, she was about three inches shorter but wrapped her arms around Ymir's neck and pulled her face down to Autumns, there lips only centimeters away. “You shouldn’t hug someone without their permission. You know some people just don’t like to be hugged or touched… Watch yourself, Ymir.” Autumn spoke in a seductive yet ‘dont-fucking-do-that-again-or-I’ll-fuck-you-up’ tone making Ymir become flustered because of the closeness. Autumn then broke the hug and sat back down. Autumn would never admit it but yes, yes she did get flustered by the hug because Ymir was also touching her chest are kinda.

Ymir went back to the table with the guys, they started laughing at her. “Oh shut it!” Ymir snapped as she sat down in a huff.

As the day progressed on, all the guys have tried to make Autumn scared or flustered but Autumn already knew since after lunchbecause of a little innocent cinamon roll told her, Aka Armin. 

Autumn was walking down Trost, making her way (down town XD, I just had to..) Down to the pub where the alcohol is waiting for her. Autumn passes buy a merchant with his hut thingy (I forgot what they were called) that had expensive jewelry, and as she passed by two necklaces disapeared. As she turned the corner she brought the two necklaces in her and and eyed them with her hazel eyes scanning over the jewelry with a pleased smile on her face. The necklaces were silver and were a heart together but that could break away and the had ‘Sisters Forever’ engraved on it. It was one of the newest necklaces ever made and the merchant want a lot for it that only the people who live in Sina/Sheena could afford it. Good thing she’s a Klepto, it comes in handy.

Autumn kept walking and finally reached the pub, she walked and there were older men eyeing her, she felt very uncomfortable by the pervs looking at her, She thn walked to the bartender and told him she was hear to pick up Pixis’ stuff. He took her to the backroom and showed her the five big crates filled with tons of alcohol in it. “Are you sure you can carry ‘em? They’re pretty heavy.” The bartender asked her, “I got it,” Autumn picked up a crate and stacked it and the same goes with the other 3. All five crates were now stacked, Autumn pick up the bottom one, carrying it now, the bartender held the back door for her. It was pretty heavy for her but she could make it if she took short breaks along the way back to the barracks. On days off, Shadis usually has meetings with Pixis and maybe some other people.

Autumn walked all the way to the barracks with taking short breaks on they way, the sun was starting to set. As Autumn was walking to the messhall where dinner had already ended, Caitlyn see’s autumn carrying the five crates and offered to help, Reiner seeing that knew he could somehow make her embarassed and flustered when they would get in the mess hall and see Shadis with pixis and a couple of special guests, offered help as well.

Autumn carried three crates as caitlyn and Reiner carried 1 each, Autumn only allowed them to carry one. As the three walked into the mess hall all of the people turned to look at them, “I told you coud’ve carried all five but you guys are annoying.” Autumn sighed in annoyance sincethey did bug her. The three put the crates down and Caitlyn and Reiner salute to them as Autumn just stands there with her hands on her hip. “Here’s your shit. I’m not gonna do it again the next day off! They’re were old pervs eyeing me up and down! I coud’ve been raped!”Autumn complained. “Drama queen.” Caitlyn muttered to herself and reiner but Autumn heard her.

“Disrespectful Padilla and when we have special guests!” Shadis exclaimed, Autumn then noticed four people from the survey corps sitting down, Autumn sighed and lazily saluted, “Thanks!” Pixis thanked her. Reiner then smirked, “Autumn, Ive got to tell you something.” Autumn glared at him, “oh my freckled jesus stop with the fucking flirting and trying to scare me! Armin told me about you and the other guys’ and ymir’s bet.” Autumn groaned in annoyance, the superiors watch in amuesment at whats going to happen, “And not infront of them!” Autumn added.

“Autumn, Did it Hurt when you busted through wall Maria cause damn girl that Ass is Titanic.” Reiner smirked once he saw Autumn’s cheeks become a little pink and her eyes widened, so he decided to try more pick up lines that caitlyn told him to say, “Your Sasha, I’m the bread. Put me in your mouth.” Autumn’s cheek grew hotter asher eyesgrew, “The only colossal titan is the one in my pants.” Autumn covered half of her face with her right hand. “Awww! Autumn are you blushing?!” Caitlyn teased as she laughed. “N-No I’m not! Idiot! And s-Stop with the damn Flirting!” Autumn stuttered angrily while glaring at the two. She then looked at the superiors there which is Shadis, Pixis, Erwin, Mike, Hange, and Levi. Hange’s laughing her ass off. Autumn picked up a nearby chair and through it at Reiner who ducked, “I’m going to kill you! Wait, baldy! Do you mind if we loose a cadet?” Autumn asked Shadis who glared at her and was silent, “I’m gonna take that as you don’t mind.. By the way sasha stole more food from your private stash and must I say the meat was sooo good!” Autumn Replied but as she was about to run after Reiner who already left, Caitlyn said something that made Autumn glare at which was, “Didn’t you help Sasha, Yeah you did! You had her on watch while you stole his bottle of whiskey and the food.” 

“I soooo did not! And I gotta go! Who knows who stole your very good bottle of whisky!” Autumn dashed for it, “REINER I’MA KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Autumn yelled when she was outside.

Caitlyn stood still in the Mess hall, “hehe, I should be going now… And by the way, Commander Erwin, youll be expecting me to join the survey corps along with three others! Nice eyebrows to! Bye!” Caitlyn walked out of the mess hall as fast as she could.

 

<https://www.quotev.com/quiz/10945692/Which-OC-Is-Your-Favorite-Unforgettable-Attack-On-Titan->


	6. Ask Questions!!

Hey guys, It's me Author-Chan! I'm here to ask you to comment Questions for stuff. Any questions about anything and it will be answered in a future chapter. There will be a mini-series on here that will be an Actor/Actress AU (Alternate Universe) after 4 or something chapters and It will be named-

Titan Talk! It will be like a talk chapter where your questions get answered and sneak peaks, alright! Just ask questions and they will be answered after chapter 18 because the person who will be hosting the little chapter will be *drum roll* Marco! AKA Freckled Jesus!

So ask people!

 

By the way please, please, please answer the poll on who your favorite character is and who they should end up with! Two people have taken it so far! SOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE TAKE THE DANG POLL!!!!!

 

[Unforgettable Attack On Titan Poll](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/10945692/Which-OC-Is-Your-Favorite-Unforgettable-Attack-On-Titan-)

  

 

Okay so please take it!!! Oh and read a new story I posted on here:

[Love Is Overrated (Daddy! Levi X Mommy! Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770757/chapters/34160126)


End file.
